


【二相】救赎

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 小妈梗
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【二相】救赎

-非典型小妈  
-为了保证本相二选手写出来的结局是二相所以就来搞abo了（。  
-纯属为了生贺让eghy吃到一次xyyj，瞎写别认真  
-平时abo都会写omega也是爸爸，但是这次写小妈梗就全都改叫妈了（。

01

二宫和也蜷缩在角落，浑身抑制不住的颤抖，他大口呼吸着空气，可肺仿佛是一个无底洞一般，无论多少空气都填不满胸膛中的空虚。心跳的声音吵的他有些头痛，仿佛下一秒心脏便要失去控制一般，可是他只能蜷缩在角落，任凭这些感受一点点吞噬他的意识。

“别怕，有我在呢。”

缩在角落里的二宫像是一只落水的小狗一般缩在角落，抬头看向来人的时候眼神湿漉漉的，伸出的手是那样的凉，让人想要好好抱住他，把自己的温暖分给对方。

相叶便是这样做的，把比自己还显得瘦弱一点的人揽入怀中，慢慢抚摸着对方的脊背对他柔声说着没关系。

好闻的味道钻进了二宫的四肢百骸，一同抚慰着他的神经，那是二宫和也第一次觉得有光透进了他的人生。

“抱歉给你添麻烦了。”

等二宫完全镇静下来之后，直接挣脱了相叶的怀抱，拉开了合适的距离之后浅浅地冲对方鞠躬以表谢意，随即便转身离开了。

相叶看着二宫走开的时候脚下还有些发虚，伸手想扶住对方的时候，却被二宫不动声色地甩开，然后加快脚步走远了。

这是相叶雅纪嫁到二宫家里第一次见到对方，在此之前也只是听说过二宫家里有这样一个小儿子，年纪似乎和自己相仿，只是常年被心理疾病困扰，对于名声显赫的二宫家而言也算是个累赘，在医生说过这样的病不会要命之后，便把他圈养在家中，不让他和外界接触，以免坏了二宫家的名声。

虽然相叶没有亲眼见过和也，但想来刚刚那个人便是只在家里的只言片语里听到过的那个叫做二宫和也的孩子，相叶觉得可怜，吩咐了跟在自己身边的管家做点暖胃的吃的送过去，再去问问他有没有好一些。

“夫人，老爷知道您对和也少爷这么上心会不高兴的。”管家心善，轻声提醒着刚刚嫁入二宫家不久的相叶雅纪，怕是对方不知道家中的隐情坏了规矩。

“现在我也算作是他的母亲，自然不能这样放任自己的孩子在那边受苦。”管家想再解释几句的，相叶嫌烦，挥挥手让他快点去做刚刚吩咐下去的事情。

02

时下omega的数量骤减，每个alpha都以身边能傍有omega作为成功的象征，二宫家的前些日子病逝的夫人已经是二宫老爷第4任的妻子，大抵只能算是一个金丝雀般的伴侣，除去彰显二宫家显赫声名以及供老爷玩乐以外，在二宫家也没有更多的地位。直到去世，二宫家也只是草草做了个葬礼，连泪水都不曾分给这位omega分毫。

现在这个故事也即将成为相叶雅纪的命运，相叶雅纪在19岁刚刚分化成omega之后便被送到了二宫家中当作礼物，或者说是二宫家下一任的金丝雀，目的只是为了换取一些商场上的利益罢了。

来到二宫家的相叶虽然人人见了都得尊他一声夫人，只不过从年纪上来说还只是个孩子，甚至因为刚刚分化信息素不稳定的原因，老爷还没能标记他。二宫家众人口中的夫人或者母亲也不过是一个称呼罢了，谁都没把这个毛头孩子放进眼里。

从风言风语中相叶也知道自己的处境并不算好，只是想着日子还长，总有一天会好起来的，倒是不太在意现在自己的处境。反到平时平易近人的性格让管家下人很是喜欢，虽然还只是个名声上的夫人，众人平时也是把他当作一个孩子一般关照，反倒不会特意刁难他。

相叶再次见到二宫和也的时候，对方虽然还是穿着和那天一样的衣服，一副懒洋洋的样子却明显精神了很多，见到相叶之后乖顺地叫了一声母亲，之后没打算和相叶多做什么交流，就这样擦身而过。

“小和，光着脚在地上跑会着凉的。”相叶皱着眉头说道，虽然二宫家全部都是上好的木地板，但是和也体弱，两个人又几乎同龄，相叶自然而然地担心起来。

“啧，真把自己当长辈了。”二宫和也撇撇嘴，言辞之中满是讽刺的意味。

“我是担心你。”相叶皱着眉头抓住对方，让他坐在旁边的椅子上，一边吩咐管家去取双拖鞋来给和也少爷穿上。

管家虽然不希望相叶再多管小少爷的事情，却也在意着夫人的面子，也只得跑去去取拖鞋。

看着管家走远了，二宫和也却笑着从椅子上站了起来，顺着相叶的手臂一点点向上摸去。

“小妈，满身香味在家里跑来跑去可是会惹麻烦的。”

二宫的手放在了相叶后颈上的腺体上慢慢抚摸着，相叶刚刚分化成omega不久，自然还不擅长控制自己的信息素，可放眼整个二宫宅，除了老爷以外也就二宫和也这一个alpha长期在家里呆着，自然没有人会注意到相叶雅纪身周环绕着的香气。

二宫和也恶劣地放出了一点自己的味道，柑橘的香气瞬时充满了房间。

“那天小妈的味道我可轻易忘不了。”

“二宫和也。”相叶不得不承认，二宫的味道很好闻，可终究是来自alpha的信息素，未被标记的身体自然而然的产生了反应，再加上二宫手上的动作，他甚至都觉得有些站不稳脚。不过相叶却还是皱着眉头拿出长辈的身份低声呵斥这对方，“放尊重点，我是你的母亲。”

虽然平时二宫看上去总是弱不禁风的样子，可终究还是有作为alpha的天生优势，相叶特无法轻易逃开对方的钳制。

“没有被标记过的omega，是可以属于任何一个alpha的吧。”二宫用气音在相叶的耳边说道，贪婪地嗅着相叶颈后的味道，眼中满是调戏的意味，和那天湿漉漉的眼神完全判若两人，更像是捕猎者一样端详着自己的猎物。

二宫又欣赏了一会儿相叶气急败坏的样子，估摸着管家应该也快回来了，放开了相叶。

“小妈，我很期待哦。”二宫抛了一个媚眼，留下在那边发呆的相叶，带着满脸的坏笑光着脚走开了。

03

相叶忍不住向管家打听二宫的疾病，管家起初还不想多提，只是禁不起相叶的软磨硬泡，又觉得相叶已经算作是二宫家的夫人，知道这些也无妨，便把二宫少爷的情况如实说了出来。

二宫小时候还是个温柔的孩子，除了身体有些孱弱以外，也算是在他母亲细心的呵护下健康成长，直到12岁那年的时候在一起车祸的中亲眼目睹了母亲的死亡。

事故发生在山上，搜救队整整找了半个小时，才在山腰上找到出事的车辆，二宫和也哭哑了嗓子，却也没能阻止母亲的尸体在自己怀里一点点地变凉。

得救后的二宫不仅患上了恐慌症，而且性格大变，和之前那个总会笑着的温柔孩子完全判若两人。

“夫人平时不用管那小子的。”管家这样对相叶说道。

之后相叶才慢慢地了解到二宫打翻过多少次管家送去的饭菜，又对之前的夫人怎样的冷嘲热讽，发病的时候又对去照顾他的兄弟姐妹们说过怎样无情的话，是怎样一步步地落的了现在这样的地步。

“小少爷是捂不热的。”

相叶没由来的想起来了二宫那双冰凉的手，和那个湿漉漉的眼神。

“下次和也再发病的时候叫我过去吧。”

相叶雅纪这样说道。

04

相叶的确是在二宫荷叶病发的时候再次见到的对方，仅仅是和他共处一室就能感受到他的痛苦与无助。

“小和别怕，有我在呢。”相叶雅纪小心翼翼地接近二宫，仿佛怕吓到对方一般，轻轻地触碰对方颤抖的脊背。

“别……管我。”二宫上下牙打颤，说话的声音都是颤颤巍巍地，却仍旧改不掉他那番欠揍的傲气语调。

“很难受吧，我在这里陪着你。”相叶却没有听二宫的话，大着胆子把整个手掌都放在了二宫的身上，慢慢的抚摸着对方，想要平复对方害怕的心情。

“或者你跟我说说话，说出来的话是不是会好很多。”

二宫抬起头来，眼神却像是一匹狼一般，死死盯住相叶身后的管家。

“你先退下吧，我一个人照顾小和就可以了。”

“夫人，万一……”管家显然并不放心相叶，之前二宫不知道打过多少人，若是真的和相叶这个omega起了冲突，想来相叶是没有还手之力的。

“没事，你退下吧。”相叶叹着气说道，“我相信这个孩子。”

既然相叶已经这样说了，管家也只能悄悄地退下，安静地替二人把门掩上。

就在管家关上门的那一刹那，二宫便突然窜了起来，捂住相叶的嘴把对方扑倒在地。相叶的确被吓了一跳，二宫的手却温柔地替他护住了后脑，哪怕是这样突然倒地，也完全没有伤到相叶分毫。

扑倒相叶的二宫没有说话，嗅着相叶颈后的味道，甚至还伸出了舌头轻轻舔了舔相叶脆弱的腺体，alpha的气息激地相叶一个激灵，却被人钳住不能移动分毫。

来自后颈的刺慢慢缓和下来，二宫的涎液残留在他的腺体上，确实感觉有一些凉。他能感受到二宫紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松下来，却仍旧箍住相叶不肯撒手，相叶无处安放的手放在了二宫的脊背上，轻声安慰着二宫。

“好孩子，不怕了，有我……”

“去你妈的好孩子，”二宫的声音突然打破了这个宁静而又温馨的场面，从喉咙中冲出来的低吼，带着二宫的气息和欲望，“相叶雅纪，我他妈想上你你不知道么？”

被二宫这样一说，相叶才感知到对方身下异常的火热，被吓到了一般想要推开扑在他身上的二宫和也。显然二宫是顺着他的意思翻身放开了相叶，躺在地上捂着眼睛开始发疯般的狂笑。

“相叶雅纪，别他妈自以为是了，你和别人又有什么区别呢？”

05

相叶仿佛逃跑一样离开了那个柑橘味炸裂开的房间，只是二宫的话却在他的脑海里挥之不去。

“看到可怜的小狗就想靠近，发现是一只狼崽的时候就迅速跑开。”

“我他妈提醒过你了。相叶雅纪。”

“在我眼里你不是什么劳什子的母亲，你只是一个omega。”

二宫再见到相叶雅纪的时候，更加不吝惜自己充满不怀好意的目光，几乎赤裸裸地把自己的占有欲写在了脸上。

相叶却没有了那几天母仪天下的态度，像是受了惊吓的兔子一样，甚至一连几天把自己关在了房门里，谎称自己的身体不太舒服。

管家以为相叶是被二宫伤了心，送饭的时候连连劝着相叶不要和那种人计较，小少爷从来就是这种的性子，若是能有人管住二宫的话，现在家里也不会是这样的关系。

相叶唯唯诺诺地说不是小和的问题，你们不要责怪他，却更招来管家的误会，安慰他说总有一天二宫宅再也容不下这个小少爷的，老爷迟早会想办法解决掉这个孽种的。

相叶不敢说，他觉得他可能喜欢上了二宫和也。

虽说二宫老爷还没有标记相叶，不过却还是天天把他的小金丝雀圈入怀里入睡，虽然不能把可人儿吃拆入肚，可omega的信息素对于他而言却有意料之外的安眠作用。

相叶本已经习惯了这样的生活，虽然枕边人的年龄自己称作父亲都不为过，但现在却作为他的丈夫来戏弄他，粗糙的大手每晚都会放在他的大腿内侧轻轻摩擦，再说些下流的话逗弄自己。只是在闻过二宫的柑橘味道之后，他却突然觉得二宫老爷身上腐朽的味道熏的他头痛难忍。

他第一次对于自己的人生产生了怀疑，他本来已经接受了这样的命运，却又在见到二宫之后产生了如此的不甘。

明明在分化之前，他还是作为相叶家养尊处优的少爷，接受着英才教育，期待着未来的某一天能够掌握相叶家旗下的某一家公司，再迎娶一位美丽的妻子，能够顺风顺水地过完自己的一生。

一切的一切都在自己分化做omega的那一天化成了泡影。

他还能回想起第一次发情的时候，已经完全进入发情期的他已经无法靠抑制剂度过情潮，家里人为了保证他的商业价值，把他一个人反锁在一件漆黑的小屋子里，让他独自挨过人生第一个发情期。

陌生的欲望让少年感到害怕，直到他的前端只能吐出清澈的腺液，来自后方的空虚还没有得到丝毫满足。没有经验的他用手试探着自己的后穴，那里早已变得泥泞不堪，他不清楚后穴不断低落的肠液象征着他渴望被进入的欲望，只以为自己失禁了，低声啜泣着开拓那片已经湿软的地方，随着本能用手艰难的去努力填满自己。

彼时还是少爷的相叶像是一条野狗一般匍匐在地上，他没有意识地长开嘴，涎液不住地从嘴角落下，被情潮冲撞地失去了所有的自尊与理智。

直三天之后，他人生第一次发情期平复下来之后，已经失去意识的他是被家人抬出那件屋子的。在那之后，他便不是相叶家的少爷，而是一样物品，一个筹码，被人精心装点之后送到了二宫家里来，从此成了这位老爷的夫人，成了一个只被圈养在笼子里的金丝雀。

他忍不住又回想起了二宫说的那句话。

“没有被标记过的omega，是可以属于任何一个alpha的吧。”

07

“还没过几天呢，小妈就迫不及待地爬到我的床上了。”

二宫的手指在相叶的后穴模拟性爱般抽插着，只是这样的扩张行为实际上没有太多的意义，铺天盖地的柑橘香气让相叶直接进入了发情期，后穴已然软的不像样子。

爆炸开的味道如同阳光一般，让二宫的卧室在黑夜中都是暖洋洋的味道，相叶的学识告诉他这只是螨虫晒死的尸体味道，不过二宫对此却甘之如饴，仿佛馋嘴的小朋友一般，不断刺激着相叶的腺体让他发散出更多的味道来。

只是二宫的手指并不纤长，始终无法触碰到让相叶感到舒服的一点，相叶不安地扭动着身体想要索取更多。

“小妈，你不开口的话我也不知道你到底想要什么呀。”二宫知道这样的行为无法满足相叶，却仿佛毫不知情般，逗弄着相叶让他出声求他。

“和也……给我……”

相叶顺从地小声求着二宫，只是这样的语句却似乎不能满足二宫的恶趣味，开始用自己修剪整齐的指甲轻轻划过后穴的内壁，激的相叶忍不住地发颤。

“草我……用小和……的肉棒……”

相叶的嗓音里染上了哭腔，想要讨好般的去触碰二宫的那团火热，他想要二宫的肉棒填满他的欲望，用柑橘的香气包裹住自己，让他忘记二宫老爷身上腐臭的味道，忘记自己这急转直下的人生。

二宫没有理会相叶的乞求，掀开了对方真丝的睡衣，用牙齿轻轻地咬住相叶胸前已经熟透了的果实，进入发情期的男性omega乳房也会微微涨起，仿佛真的会分泌什么甘露一般。二宫认真地吮吸着，就像渴望母乳的婴孩一般，闭着眼睛认真享用着来自母亲乳房的盛筵。

“母亲，给我吧。”二宫的嘴中不住地呢喃着，手继续把相叶的后穴搅得一塌糊涂，也不知这句话到底指的是什么。相叶也不想再过多思考，只是一个劲地答应着对方：“都给……小和，把我……全部都交给小和。”

似乎是得到了极大的满足一般，二宫放开了相叶的胸脯，把自己的睡裤一并褪了下来，尺寸不俗的性器几乎是就这样弹了出来，在相叶的穴口打着转，折磨着相叶所剩无几的理智。

相叶不敢想象这样尺寸的肉棒进入自己时究竟是怎样的体验——毕竟在他开始想象这件事情之前，二宫就已经付诸了行动，让相叶切身体会到了难以言喻的痛楚，不过无法想象的快感早已占据了他的每一根神经，让那点痛也变得如此微不足道。

尽管在二宫的步步逼压之下相叶发了情，第一次被享用的小穴紧到让二宫的太阳穴都跳了起来，他本来还担心自己会不会伤到相叶的时候，却发现对方已经开始食髓知味地扭动着腰肢慢慢吃进去更多。

二宫稍微换了一下体位之后便也不再动作，就这样看着发情的相叶自己排解情欲的模样，平时自己说两句下流话就会红着脸跑开的人，现在却止不住自己嘴里的浪叫，小穴乖顺地吞进去自己的火热，一点点地开拓着自己的身体。

把二宫的火热全部吞下的时候，相叶已经软了腰，软绵绵地趴在二宫的身上轻声感叹着二宫的尺寸，夹杂着央求他来继续满足自己的荒唐话。没有发情期的二宫此时也已红了眼，翻身把相叶压在床上之后便开始了狠狠的操弄。

相叶的敏感点十分地深，二宫的性器却很容易能够顶弄到，碾过那一点的时候相叶的嗓音拔高了不少，变成了更加勾人魂魄的音调。二宫很是中意此时相叶的声音，便发了狠，次次都用力地撞到那一点，让相叶只能发出断断续续没有任何意义的音节。

在暴风雨般的攻势之下，相叶的前端颤颤巍巍地射了出来，只是对于被alpha好好照顾的omega而言，射精完全比不过后穴里二宫不断冲撞带来的快感。他只觉得自己的身子越来越软，似乎要被二宫整个撕裂开来一般。

直到二宫的性器撞到某个小口的时候，相叶才找回了几分了理智，推拒着二宫让他不要标记自己。

“小妈爬上来的时候就应当做好了准备。”

二宫的动作丝毫没有迟疑，接连的冲撞甚至已经把那个地方撞开了一道缝隙。

“全都交给我，小妈，不要怕。”

生殖腔虽然属于相叶身体的一部分，但是却完全不受他的控制，他想要拒绝二宫，却又在听清对方的话语时产生了犹豫。

“相信我，雅纪，我带你离开这里。”

二宫在相叶身体里成结的时候，浓稠的精液把他的身体似乎要填满了一般，相叶把二宫完全揽入怀中，自己的人生已经不可能变得更糟，如果会的话，那就和二宫绑在一起，然后一起从悬崖之上一同坠入万丈深渊。

08

二宫说了会带他离开这里，相叶便相信了对方的话。

只是令他没有想到的是，二宫已经准备的如此完全，甚至只是陪他简单清理过后，便从屋里找到了两个硕大的背包，二话不说地带着他翻窗离开了二宫宅。

相叶的身上已经染上了二宫的味道，这螨虫尸体的味道却是二宫唯一的解药，他说，他的人生第一次照进了阳光，他便想要自私地把这份光留在自己的人生之中。

他们不知道这条路会通向何方，不过至少，在这条路上他们从来都不是孤独的。


End file.
